Prior art references purport to disclose GPS video mapping systems as well as systems that use wireless devices to create, access, and share geographical positioning data. Other prior art references purport to disclose location-tagged data provision and display systems, and methods for position-stamping photos or video clips taken with a digital camera.
Such prior art disclosures suffer from various drawbacks, however. For example, they lack the convenience and portability of a unitary full-featured system. They further lack convenient sharing capabilities, including web-based sharing capabilities.